


Beg For It

by gavinmichael



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dom!Gavin, Dom/sub, M/M, Top!Gavin, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavinmichael/pseuds/gavinmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Gavin has a stressful day, there's nothing he loves more than the knowledge that Michael will be there on the bed, ready to comply to his every demand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For It

“Keep your mouth shut and be a good little slut.” Came the voice from somewhere behind him. “If I hear you make any noise, I’m not sure you’ll be getting my cock tonight, love.” He nodded, a few sweat covered curls falling onto his forehead. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” He took a shaky breath, these nights were his favorite. “I-I won’t make any noise.” He stuttered before flinching slightly as he felt a hand on his back.

Gavin leaned down, his mouth right beside Michael’s ear. His voice was much softer as he whispered. “Tell me to stop if it’s too much. I love you.” Pressing a sweet kiss to Michael’s cheek. “I love you too.” Michael whispered back. He knew the deal, whenever this happened, often after particularly stressful days, Gavin would tie him up, and he was all Gavin’s for the next little while. They had their safe word, they had an arrangement of toys for the occasion, binds, and blindfolds. On tonight’s agenda, Michael was tied to the bed, face down with a blindfold covering his eyes while Gavin was somewhere in the room doing something Michael wouldn’t know about until it started.

It was five minutes until Gavin walked over to Michael, his fingers already wet with lube as he placed his dry hand on Michael’s back. “On your knees.” Michael complied, best he could. “Good boy.” Gavin muttered, rubbing his dry hand over the swell of Michael’s ass, the other coming to trace a finger around his hole, putting pressure against it every few seconds, not bothering to dip it in. Michael was shuddering, trying to keep his breathing even, he wanted to moan, wanted to let Gavin know that he wanted more, but he knew that wasn’t a good idea. Keeping his mouth shut, suppressing whimpers and groans as Gavin’s finger pressed inside of him.

Gavin pushed his finger in completely, not bothering to pause before working it in and out of Michael, smirking to himself as he listened to Michael’s shuddering breaths. He didn’t wait long before adding a second finger alongside the first, scissoring them quickly in and out of Michael. “I reckon that’s enough of that.” Gavin commented, pulling his fingers out, and moving away from Michael again. “You’ve been such a good boy for me, Michael.” Gavin murmured. “I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” He paused. “I asked you a question.” Michael shivered at Gavin’s voice, it was low and raw, something he knew only he would hear. “Y-yes Gav. I’ll be good, I-I’m a good boy for you.” He whispered, wanting more than anything for Gavin to be inside of him. Gavin smirked again. Feeling around on the bed until his hand wrapped around one of their vibrators, pulling it closer to him and finding the lube, coating the navy blue toy with generous amounts before pressing the end of it against Michael.

“How much do you think you can take tonight?” He asked, not expecting an answer as he slowly pressed the toy into Michael. Taking pleasure in Michael fisting the sheets, his head lolling forward as he held in his moans. The toy was barely inside of Michael as Gavin started pumping it in and out slowly, pushing it in farther with each thrust. Michael was shaking now, his eyes starting to burn from the pleasure. He wanted to moan, wanted to scream Gavin’s name out, his hands were full of the sheets, clutching them tightly as he shook, feeling the toy be pushed in as far as it could, he let out a shaky sigh. “Such a good boy.” Gavin whispered turning the toy onto the lowest setting, the only noises in the room were Michael’s shuddering breaths and the low hum of the vibrator. Gavin wrapped a hand around the end of the vibrator thrusting it slowly, until he watched Michael tense and grip the sheets tighter, smirking as he turned the setting up and thrust the toy faster, making sure to brush Michael’s prostate with every thrust. “Don’t come until I say. Don’t come until I’m buried inside of you, Michael.” Gavin whispered, thrusting the toy faster, deeper into the other man. Turning it up three more settings, the highest setting. He pressed the toy against Michael’s prostate, and let go. Leaving it sitting inside of him as he backed away, slowly undressing himself. “You want my cock, Michael?” He asked. Michael nodded wildly, his knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets. “Tell me how much you want me.” Pause. “I want you to beg to have my cock inside of you.” Michael whined, squeezing his eyes closed.

“Please.” He breathed out before moaning loudly. “Gav please, please.” He begged. “I want you, I-I need…” He cut off moaning again, his head falling forward again. “Need you, want you so fucking bad.” He gritted out. “Please.” The last word coming out in a choked off sob, as he moaned again and again from the vibrations. “I think you deserve a reward, Michael. You’ve been such a good boy this whole time, not making any noise.” Gavin mused, running his hand over Michael’s ass. He pulled the vibrator out roughly, having already rolled a condom onto himself, he grabbed the lube. Coating his erection thoroughly, positioning himself at Michael’s entrance, and slowly pressing himself if.

“Please, please, please.” Michael chanted out, rocking back onto Gavin’s cock. “Gavin.” He groaned, “fuck me.” He said quietly. Gavin grunted before bottoming out into Michael. Pausing only for a few moments before thrusting wildly into Michael, quickly finding a rhythm for his thrusts. “You’re such a good boy, Michael. Taking everything I’ve given you. Such a good little slut for my cock.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss Michael’s spine. “You like that, love?” Gavin moaned quietly. “You like the feeling of me pounding into you?” His voice was almost a whisper as he spoke, never slowing his thrusts. “Don’t come, not yet.” He said forcefully, feeling Michael clench and unclench around his cock.

Michael whined loudly. “I need -oh fuck me- I need to come, Gav p-please.” Gavin shook his head, he knew Michael couldn’t see him but the tight heat of Michael was overtaking him. “Close.” Gavin thrusted harder into Michael, the slap of skin nearly as loud as the sounds coming from Michael. “Listen to yourself, such a loud little slut you are.” He said through gritted teeth. His thrusts were erratic now, lacking their previous rhythm. “Come for me, Michael.” His tone was commanding, he brought a hand around to Michael’s erection stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Come, love.” He whispered hotly into the other man’s ear.

Michael tensed, and screamed Gavin’s name as he came, falling with a small ‘oof’ as his face hit the mattress. Gavin was still thrusting wildly into him, the feeling of Michael tightening too much for him as he fell over the edge, moaning Michael’s name lowly. He stilled, pulling out, and throwing away the condom. Walking to the head of the bed, undoing Michael’s ties, and blindfold he fell onto the bed beside him, wrapping him up in his arms.

Michael kissed Gavin instantly, his hands coming up to the Brit’s face. “I love you, I love you, I love you so fucking much, Gavin.” He mumbled, kissing him long and slow. Gavin giggled. “I love you, too my little Michael. He smiled, and turned the lamp on the side of the bed off. “Sleep now, love.” He whispered, pressing a final kiss to Michael’s hair before they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.


End file.
